Question: Solve for $x$ : $-24 + x = 8$
Solution: Add $24$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -24 + x &=& 8 \\ \\ {+24} && {+24} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-24 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{8} \\ x &=& 8 {+ 24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 32$